


Little touch.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Belgium National Team, Euro 2020, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oh My God
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Quando le mani di Jan avevano raggiunto i tuoi fianchi avresti dovuto immaginare che sarebbe finita in qualche modo per metterti in una situazione scomoda.





	Little touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Si è praticamente scritta da sola, in mezz'ora ieri notte mentre avrei dovuto dormire e non lo facevo.  
> Stamattina ho riletto solo per controllare che non fosse scritta davvero male e mi sono detta che poteva andare.  
> A breve dovrei anche riuscire a tradurla, oggi proprio zero forze.  
> Finito.

Quando le mani di Jan avevano raggiunto i tuoi fianchi avresti dovuto immaginare che sarebbe finita nel per metterti in una situazione scomoda.  
Avresti dovuto immaginarlo ma quando poi il maggiore ti aveva girato e baciato come se ne andasse della sua vita niente aveva più avuto importanza, neanche le voce dei vostri compani di nazionale che erano praticamente nella stanza accanto fuori dalle docce, aveva più importanza.

"Sei stato bravissimo là fuori, piccolo. Meriti un premio per il modo in cui hai giocato."  
E' la sua voce da sola è in grado di farti diventare duro in un attimo. 

Jan ha il totale controllo del tuo corpo mentre scende a baciarti il collo e le sue mani passano dai suoi fianchi al suo sedere senza fretta.  
Ti mordi il labbro quando lo senti affondare i denti contro la pelle sensibile e tremi appena.   
Ringrazi ci siano le sue mani a tenerti in piedi.

In un attimo è in ginocchio davanti a te, basterebbe solo quello a farti venire mentre avverti il suo respiro direttamente contro la tua erezione.  
E sai che non durerai molto in quel modo, non quando le sue labbra avvolgono completamente il tuo membro facendoti quasi girare la testa per la sensazione di piacere improvvisa.  
Le sue mani ti tengono fermi i fianchi mentre inizia a muoversi lentamente.

Chiudi gli occhi e lasci andare la testa all'indietro cercando un appiglio che il muro non ti dà e trovando alla fine tra i capelli di Jan.  
Quando comincia a muoversi più velocemente un gemito sfugge al tuo controllo e in un attimo la sensazione della sua bocca sparisce anche se la sua mano non smette di accarezzarti.

"Non vogliamo che ci sentano vero, piccolo? Quando saremo in camera potrai fare tutto il rumore che vuoi, va bene?"  
Annuisci perchè non ti fidi della tua voce e Jan ti riprende subito in bocca muovendosi senza pause.  
Una mano scende a stuzziare i tuoi testicoli e appena oltre fino alla tua apertura.

Chiudi di nuovo gli occhi quando le sue dita si fanno più presenti dentro di te e ti spingi appena verso di lui sentendoti decisamente al limite ma si allontana ancora una volta da te quanto sei quasi all'orgasmo e apri gli occhi per poterlo guardare contrariato dal suo fermarsi improvviso.

"Guardami."  
E' quasi un ordine e rabbrividisci appena annuendo velocemente.

Lo vedi riprendere quello che stava facendo qualche secondo prima e sembra tutto due volte più intenso.  
La tua erezione che scompare nella sua bocca e le sue mani che giocano con parti del tuo corpo che grazie all'uomo che avevi davanti avevi imparato potessero farti impazzire di piacere.

Espolode in un attimo e ti copri la bocca con un mano per trattere un gemito che non riesci a controllare mentre Jan non smette di muoversi attraverso il tuo orgasmo lasciandoti tremante contro il muro.  
Quando risale sul tuo corpo e ti bacia riesci a sentire il tuo sapore sulle sue labbra.

Improvvisamente siete di nuovo nelle docce dello spogliatoio, l'erezione di Jan chiede attenzioni e ci provi solo che lui ti ferma.  
"Avremmo tempo in camera."

Ti lascia lì, avvolgendosi un asciugamano in vita per andare a vestirsi.  
Ed è una promessa il modo in cui ti guarda subito dopo.

Una promessa che speri mantenga.


End file.
